Investigations as to various cosmetic compositions for accelerating the blood circulation of the skin have heretofore been made with the view toward preventing and improving the uneven tone, dull looking and lusterlessness of skin, which are caused by the irregularity of blood circulation. For example, cosmetic compositions in which a blood circulation accelerator is incorporated (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 138411/1987 and 321616/1992, etc.), and techniques in which the content of water is decreased to the utmost, and a polyol is incorporated at a high concentration so as to generate heat upon application and raise the temperature of the skin applied, thereby accelerating the circulation of the blood (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 229926/1993, 320038/1993 and 9280/1994), and the like have been known.
However, the cosmetic compositions simply comprising the blood circulation accelerator have required a high concentration of the blood circulation accelerator or a long time in order that the effect of the blood circulation accelerator may be recognized, and may have given users an irritated feeling toward the skin in cases where such an agent has been incorporated at a high concentration. On the other hand, the cosmetic compositions of the type that the temperature of the skin is raised have had an abnormal feel of stickiness or sliminess and besides have involved a problem that they tend to give users a feeling of glow, since the polyol has been incorporated in a large amount.
Also having been investigated are massaging cosmetic compositions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 44649/1976, 183205/1986, 211206/1988, 90011/1991 and 157279/1994) used for accelerating the blood circulation by applying physical stimulation, and massaging cosmetic compositions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 44649/1976, Japanese Patent Publication No. 42203/1985, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 192814/1983 and 295504/1988) to which particles are added for enhancing physical stimulation. However, the massaging cosmetic compositions to which the particles are added have involved a problem that the effect of the particles are scarcely brought about when their particle size is smaller than 100 .mu.m, or on the other hand when the particle size is not smaller than 100 .mu.m, they give users a feeling of physical disorder during use, and damage the skin if time used or the frequency of use becomes high.
Further, techniques for enhancing safety by using granules, which are gradually disintegrated by inunction (rubbing) or massaging, have come to be investigated (Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 39444/1992 and 53649/1994, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 190616/1989, 197412/1991, 221826/1993 and 271417/1994). Even when such granules have been used, the resulting cosmetic compositions have brought about no sufficient effects for accelerating the circulation of the blood and improving a complexion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a complexion-improving beauty composition which is excellent in the effect of improving a complexion and has high safety.